Plumeria Vermillion
Plumeria Vermillion (プルメリアヴァーミリオン Purumeria Baamirion) is a mage working for the Golden Lion Guild. She is a member of the wealthy and noble House Vermillion. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Background TBA Equipment Celestial Spirits Gate Keys: Celeste posses Celestial Spirits Key that allows her to open their respective gate and summon them. She keeps her keys inside her pocket dimension. Abilities Enchanced Speed: ''' '''Average Strength: High Durability:: Hightend Reflexes:: Magic Immense Magic Power:Celeste possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles, Celeste was able to summon more than one celestial spirit, without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to keep her spirit for an unbeliveble amount of time without running out of Magic Power. When exerted, her Magic Power is purple in color. *'Second Origin : R'ecent studies have identified another part of Mages' Magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power, called Second Origin. If the power within this second container is reached, then the Mage in question will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power. Celestial Spirit Magic: Celeste practices Celestial Spirit Magic, involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which Celeste summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. *'Summon: '''The main use of the magic, which allows the Celestial Spirit Mage to summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World by the use of special keys. The Spirits can be summoned to fight their owner's adversaries, to accomplish certain tasks or just do company. **'Multiple Summon:' When a Celestial Spirit Mages reaches a certain magical level, they are able to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once. 'Urano Metria' (ウラノ・メトリア, ''Urano Metoria): Also known as the Ultimate Magic of the Stars '(星々の最高魔法, ''Hoshiboshi no Saikou Mahou)is a powerful spell. Celeste uses it as her last resort, as it requires too much magic power. First, she must chant the incantation, which is: '' '''Incantation: '' "Survey the Heavens, open the Heavens. All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance. With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect become complete. Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven. Shine! Urano Metria!" (天を測り天を開き あまねく全ての星々 その輝きをもって 我に姿を示せ テトラビブロスよ 我は星々の支配者 アスペクトは完全なり 荒ぶる門を開放せよ 全天８８星 光る! ウラノ・メトリア!,'' Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi Sono kagayaki wo motte Ware ni sugata wo shimese Tetorabiburosu yo Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha Asupekuto wa kanzen nari Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo Zenten hachijūhassei Hikaru! Urano Metoria!)''.Then, luminous orbs that ressembles plantes appear around her. When she finishes chanting the incantation, an enormous burst of light is emitted, hitting her enemy with tremendous and destructive force, enough to obliterate almost everything in its way. '' * Relationships Quotes Trivia *Special Thanks to Perchan , who allowed me to use her work ''Celestial Cross Fuse. Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Requip User Category:Hydra Head Category:The Dreamers